UMP45
The UMP .45 is a Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History Like the Thompson, the UMP was originally designed to chamber cartridges larger than other submachine guns to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with a slightly lower effective range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. A larger cartridge produces more recoil, and makes control more difficult in fully automatic firing. To mitigate this, the cyclic rate of fire was reduced to 650 rounds/min (600 rounds/min for the UMP45), which makes it one of the slower firing submachine guns on the market. The UMP was marketed to American law enforcement as a cheaper, lighter alternative to the MP5, but the weapon performed so well that Heckler and Koch started to market it to military special forces as the newer, better weapon in their pistol-round block. The UMP9 (the 9x19mm version of the UMP) is almost 0.45 kg (almost 1 lb) lighter than its MP5 counterpart. Its predominantly polymer construction reduces both its weight and the number of parts susceptible to corrosion. These polymers stand up well to wear and tear in the field. The UMP is available in four trigger group configurations, featuring different combinations of semi-automatic, 2-round burst, fully automatic, and safe settings. It features a side-folding buttstock to reduce its length during transport. When the last round of the UMP is fired, the bolt locks open, and can be released via a catch on the left side. The standard viewing sights comprise an aperture rear sight and a front ring with a vertical post. It can mount four Picatinny rails (one on top of the receiver, and one on the right, left, and the bottom of the handguard) for the attachment of accessories such as optical sights, flashlights, or laser sights. Vertical foregrips can be attached to the bottom rail for increased controllability during burst and automatic fire. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the better submachine guns. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2, long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, no other SMG's, no assault rifles, and only some Light-Machine Guns share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a per k, and of those weapons, the UMP is the only one capable of killing in 3 shots while silenced. It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides minimal damage reduction, however the ironsights are generally infavourable as they take up a huge portion of the lower screen, and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, may make it difficult to track targets, for this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add a reticle. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire selectively by tapping the trigger in a semi-automatic fashion. This weapon is favoured in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need of Stopping Power. Statistically, it's the fastest killing non-light machine gun/sniper rifle weapon in the game when used with a Suppresor and without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) File:Ump 6.png|UMP with Red Dot Sight. Note that the front ironsight is missing. Trivia *Unlike the AK-47, when a red dot sight is present, the front iron sight is removed on the UMP, howerver in spec ops and campaign, the ironsights are present even with a sight added on. *Some players say the UMP .45's name ump, not U-M-P. Occasionally some may say "I got UMPed." if they get killed by the UMP. *Many players were annoyed by the sound the gun makes when shot, sounding more like a gentle tapping sound rather than that of an actual gun. *Many players also consider this the spiritual successor to the MP40 - even though Treyarch developed World at War. This being because of it's status as a high powered SMG - and is very widely used with a Silencer and Cold-Blooded. It also has a low rate of fire like the MP40, but has way less recoil. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer